Сан-Франциско
База хабологов Храм Ши Відділення Братства Сталі }} Сан-Франциско ( ) — локація Fallout 2, велике місто, що має вихід до моря. Розташування Місто розташоване на 6 квадратів на схід і 24 квадрата на південь від Арройо. Найближча локація — Військова база Маріпоза. Опис Це одне з найбільших міст в Північній Каліфорнії. До Великої війни було великим морським портом і транспортним вузлом, про що свідчить стародавній док. Після війни місто було повністю зруйноване і знову відновлене екіпажем потерпілої там крах китайської субмарини і дивом уцілілими місцевими жителями. Його населення складається головним чином з Ши, членів релігійного культу хабологов і волоцюг, які оселилися в старому танкері. На момент появи тут Обраного Ши і хабологи знаходяться в дуже ворожих відносинах. Обраний може допомогти одній зі сторін залагодити конфлікт. Чайнатаун left|thumb Основний район міста, який Обраний потрапляє після прибуття. Тут розташовані торговці і лікарі, а також одне з відділень Братства Сталі. Для розваг — майданчик для кулачних боїв. У верхньому лівому кутку — вихід в док, у верхньому правому — на смугу, праворуч — в храм Ши. Док left|thumb Основна стаття: Док Район, нічим не примітний, крім доступу до танкера у верхній частині. Нафтоналивний танкер Танкер, завдяки яким Обраний зможе відправитися на основну базу Анклава закінчити гру. Смуга шаттла left|thumb Злітно-посадкова смуга, розташована на руїнах мосту «Золоті ворота», з розташованим на ній шатлом. Звідси можна спуститися на базу хабологов. Салон шаттла Нутрощі шаттла. Не розроблені до кінця і в грі не використовуються, однак є можливість потрапити туди з карти міста по клавіші швидкого доступу. База хабологів left|thumb Основна база хабологов, де розташовується їх керівник. Храм Ши Це місце, яке самі Ши називають Сталевим Палацом, в якому розташовується їх Імператор. Відділення Братства Сталі left|thumb Одне з відділень Братства Сталі в цій частині колишніх США. Їм управляє Метью. Це відділення, крім офісу має ще й другий рівень, на якому розташований комп'ютер ІСУ. Квести Мешканці * Мей Та Чіанг * Робітник з доків * Дитина з доків * Дитина Ши * Скваттер * Страж палацу * Лаборант Ши * Торговець Ши * Чунь Ти Ґань * Шенг Мінг Хабологи: * Вікі Гольдман * Гаррі * Дейв Хенді * Крокет * НІК-7 * НІК-9 * Охоронець хабологов * Хаболог * Хуан Круз Волоцюги з танкера: * А. Рон Майерс * Барро * Борсук * Бродяга * Дженна * Жердину * Кел * Марк * Райан * Сельми * Сюзі * Чіп Братство Сталі: * Метью * ІСУ }} Поява Згадки * Сан-Франциско згадується в терміналі будівлі Управління музеями у додатку до Fallout 3 — Broken Steel, як місце розташування великого акваріума. * Келлог, один з антагоністіу Fallout 4, працював у Сан-Франциско охоронцем Ши. * «Вогні Сан-Франциско» — марка сигар, які курив Келлог. * У грі Atomic Command Золоті ворота Сан-Франциско наводяться як одна з цілей ракетного обстрілу. * За сюжетом гри Van Buren Анклав скидає атомну бомбу на Сан-Франциско, підозрюючи місцевих жителів у знищенні нафтової вишкиhttp://forums.obsidian.net/index.php?automodule=blog&blogid=1&showentry=151/Page Кріс Авеллон: In the 1st iteration of Van Buren, history was the Enclave nuked the hell out of San Francisco, assuming that the destruction of the oil rig was caused by attackers from that city.. За лаштунками * Сан-Франциско — реально існуючий місто і округ у штаті Каліфорнія. * Ворота на вході в місто — існують в реальному світі і є входом в Китайський квартал Сан-Франциско. Галерея Fo2 San Francisco Chinatown.jpg|Чайнатаун Fo2 San Francisco Docks.jpg|Док Fo2 San Francisco Shuttle.png|Шаттл хабологів Fo2 SF Hubologist Compound.png|База хабологів Fo2 Steel Palace of the Shi.png|Храм Ши Box of San Francisco Sunlights.png|Золоті ворота на «Вогнях Сан-Франциско» Примітки en:San Francisco es:San Francisco fr:San Francisco it:San Francisco pl:San Francisco pt:São Francisco ru:Сан-Франциско zh:舊金山 Категорія:Локації Fallout 2 Категорія:Локації, згадувані в Broken Steel Категорія:Локації, згадувані у Fallout 4 Категорія:Локації, згадувані у Van Buren Категорія:Локації, згадувані в Біблії Fallout Категорія:Міста